


Push me into that wall now will you?

by Ahmandine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Dorms, F/M, M/M, Socially Awkward Castiel, Sweet boyfriend Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmandine/pseuds/Ahmandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel experiences college parties, gets unexpected results, and a lifetime of... Well, he's not quite sure what. All he knows is that things get pretty awesome from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

Castiel was what he would have called an average freshman. College had barely started a couple of days before, he had moved into his first dorm ever, he had discovered the joys of independence and new friendships and somewhat interesting classes and- and parties.

This was his very first party, actually. He had been very excited about it, and even though he felt a little awkward still, he took a deep breath, standing in front of the fraternity house where the whole thing was held. He had spent quite a long time getting ready, picking his clothes and making sure he would not look inappropriate, though not quite daring ask his roommate for advice, and in the end, he had settled on a regular black, fitting t-shirt and a pair of maybe slightly, slightly tight jeans. -As in, he could feel the thick material shift on the back of his thighs with every single step he took. Slightly tight.

Swallowing down his anxiety, he finally set his hand on the doorknob -because really, if anyone,  _anyone_  had been to open the door right this moment he would have looked nothing but ridiculous, standing there-, and with one strong pull, he opened the door, then stepped in before letting it shut behind him.

Oh God. Well it was wonderful.

The house was  _packed_  with people and it felt hot and it smelt like sweat and alcohol and fruit juice and girls and what was there to hate in that?

Smiling shyly at the people already standing in there, he returned the few waves he received from people he recognized as classmates he had not had the chance to talk to yet, and before he could really think anything of it, a glass was shoved into his hand, then a second one, a third and he wasn't really counting, there was this loud noise and this heavy, warm cloud pressing down inside his head and he liked it and if it took more glasses to keep savoring it then so be it.

Castiel really was not much of a drinker, Castiel really had never had much to drink before in his life, and to be quite honest, he loved it. He loved the feeling that came with it. He wasn't floating. He was flying while staying anchored to his very own body, he was swaying and dancing and pushing his way through the bodies, through the crowd, enjoying the closeness and the warmth and it was just delightful, he was just delighted.

Delighted and restless. Oh, finding someone had not been part of the plan. Well of course, he had wanted to, and if he was to be quite honest, he was feeling a little bit lonely, and he had fantasized about it an awful lot, but he had not been thinking of... of actually  _finding_  someone.

Not until he stood there, mouth agape in that sea of strangers, and he spotted him and his whole existence was over as he stood there before what truly was the  _miracle of life_ , or so he believed. He was  _tipsy_ , it did not matter anymore what he believed. This  _guy_  was a few steps ahead of him and he was beautiful and everything about him was really, really what Castiel had been wanting in its entirety, without ever knowing it. His jaw was insane and strong, his shoulders were strong and his hair was short and looked perfect and soft and somehow manly and nice. His neck looked dry and smooth too and he really wanted to get close enough and to press his palm down against it to feel it, to enjoy the feeling and to be close to someone in that way, that one way he had never got to experience before.

Goodness, that boy, that  _man_  was so hot Castiel started wondering, genuinely, why the ground under his feet had not started melting already. He was looking around him like a feline would have, one of those gigantic cats, the devastatingly strong ones that just  _loved_  to play, and he was strong, strong and he was masculine too and quite possibly in need of a person to dominate, and Castiel felt very small. Then he felt very big, and he looked at him fixedly, his whole body tense and electric and buzzing, a sort of unearthly pressure going up and down around him and getting closer to him, and closer and closer until it pressed against him on all sides and the heat was just crazy and he was suffocating.

Then, the boy, the man, he did spot him, and that was without a doubt both the scariest and most pleasurable thing he had ever had happen to him. The man, oh God he needed a name, the man was standing in a dim corner, uncaring of the mass of people around him, and he just kept on staring at Castiel, unmoving. There was no describing that look. It ripped Castiel's clothes off of him and made him understand the whole notion of  _feeling_  naked, naked for real, wanting to be, and he got the clue, so he started stepping in that direction, slowly.

His heart had never been so loud in his head before, he had never felt the weight of his own feet as they took him across a room before, he had never felt so oblivious to the rest of the world and never blocked out the whole universe for just one, one person before.

Instantly, he was in his personal space, heavy lidded, panting a bit, and the boy was surprised, he could tell, but he only chuckled softly in response and adapted to his stance. His smile was beyond charming, because charming was just a word, he couldn't even think up a way to start  _explaining_  his eyes, and then he spoke and his voice came out and Castiel knew his eyes rolled back a little.

"I'm Dean. What's your name, sugar?"

Castiel deeply wanted to think that it was ridiculous, really, ridiculous for him to just speak like that and be so  _smooth_ , someone his age, really, really, but it just fit him so well he couldn't help letting himself getting enraptured even further. He thought he might stutter, but when he replied, it comes out as a low, wild slur instead.

"I'm Castiel." You're beautiful. I think I am in love with you. I have never met anyone like you before. He wanted to say those things but his mouth just hung open a little and Dean seemed to have noticed, because he was looking at it.

And Dean just reached out, his finger pressing into Castiel's bottom lip and when Castiel let out a whimper, he cursed himself, wanting to die a little. He took that thought back the very second he saw the look that little sound had put on Dean's face. He stopped breathing and just waited for Dean -Dean, oh he loved his name- to do something, like a desperate person.

He did not know if, party-wise, this was customary behavior or if this sort of fever that had gotten into them was something else entirely, but he found himself not really caring. He knew no one really was looking at them, he knew every single person in the room was too busy drinking, dancing eyes closed and making out, one of which he hoped to be doing soon as well.

The next second, his thoughts were cut short by a nearby couple and the mad moans they were letting out. The guy had his hands pressed on the girl's back, pulling her flush against him and he ground against her as he kissed her mouth like a starving man. Dean looked at him and Castiel swallowed. The feeling, that feeling- his thoughts had started stuttering and his whole being came to a stop, he stopped existing and he started burning instead. A hand came up to his hip and Dean pulled him closer, oh, he could feel his strength in that slight pull and the way their hips collided and Dean's heat and yes, yes indeed he was burning,  _burning,_ just all over.

The moans were echoing in his ears, intensifying and he looked up, up to Dean's eyes and he felt that one frightening pull, the one you felt at the end of certain dreams, when you fell back and down into a pit and you could just  _feel yourself falling_ , on and on and on and yeah, he did not know when his feet were going to touch the ground but he sure as hell was not ready for it. Now the two others were not merely grinding anymore. He swallowed again.

"Can I do that?" Dean whispered into his ear, which felt hot and moist and perfect and Castiel's temperature went up by a million.

"Do what?" He replied, before mentally slapping himself.

Dean's hand dipped lower, down and under the waistband of his jeans and he gasped and the second his lips encountered Dean's and his tongue and his crazy heat and his hands and everything, he sighed and sighed and let himself sink.

As Dean's hand moved, and things moved on and he got lost in what he was quite positive was the one experience of a lifetime, he stupidly thought that Dean was the demonstrating type.

Dean. He had a name now.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show must go on! :D I'm getting motivation back for this story so I started writing again, I already have a couple more chapters written already and the next ones I'm in the current process of writing haha

When Castiel came to, he was not sure whether he was currently feeling very good, or very bad. It was a bit of a mix, actually, and he was trying to identify that peculiar sensation in his body, but to be quite honest, he did not even know where he was at the moment.

First of all, he registered the warmth, slightly overwhelming, the weigh of a body against his, then a pounding in his head and a rather upset stomach. He tried to move a little but he realized he was stuck, he realized there was an arm wrapped around him, and as if on cue, the body pressed against his started stirring a little.

It all came back all of a sudden- the party, the drinking, the nice floaty feeling, then that hot guy, that hot guy coming up to him, or had it been the opposite, and the making out, and- not much after that, actually.

"Cas? You awake?" A sleepy voice mumbled, and Castiel slowly registered the fact that this was not his room, that he did not know that room, nor that bed for the matter, and that the guy's name was Dean. He remembered their kiss in high definition, and it all started feeling very weird and a bit awkward. He had only met him that day and there he was, in his arms and pressed all against him and Castiel was not used to that sort of intimacy, especially not with strangers, yet it felt nice, really nice and he wondered if he could just stay like that.

"Cas? You okay, buddy?" He heard Dean mutter into his ear, his voice sounding more concerned now, and he felt him shift against his back. Oh. He was waiting for his answer.

"Yes- I mean, yeah, uh, I... I am awake." He whispered back, not to sure what else to say, where to begin. Dean sighed softly against his neck and moved a little bit, readjusting to him. It occurred to Castiel that they were both still fully clothed, and that seemed to be a good thing.

"Good. Remember who I am?" He heard Dean whisper back, and he could not help but notice the slight bit of worry in that voice.

"You're Dean. We met today- right? At the party"

"Yeah, well now that's more like yesterday, actually, but yeah, that's it," Dean chuckled. "Remember what happened back there?"

Castiel felt dread seep into his bones and right up his spine at that question, wondering what kind of god-awful, embarrassing thing he could have done.

"We...kissed?" He tried, and that earned him another chuckle.

"Yeah, that we did." He could feel Dean's warm breath against his ear, and the more time passed, the more comfortable he felt in the other boy's presence. "Right after that though, you kind of passed out in my arms. Had to carry you all the way here." Oh god. Oh god. "This is my room, actually, so we're all good, no worries."

The embarrassment built up and up and so did the pain in his stomach, a pain that started rapidly mutating into something else he wasn't used to.

"Dean, I'm so sorry- Oh... Dean... Dean I think I'm feeling a bit strange..."

He felt Dean tense behind him at those words, and for the first time since the beginning of their conversation, the boy helped him turned around under the blanket, and they were now finally facing each other. As Dean's eyes came into view, his breath hitched in his throat. He had not remembered how beautiful his face was, but there, from up close, it was even worse.

"What kind of strange? Sick? You mean sick?"

Dean sounded more worried than anything else, but now that he said those words, Castiel felt himself panick a little.

"Yeah- Yeah I think so... I think... Dean I think I am going to be sick..." He murmured, and the next second, Dean was on his feet, helping him off the bed, draping an arm around his waist and leading him towards the door.

"Alright, no puking in my room, babe, come on, I've got you," Dean whispered softly, guiding him all the way to a door in the far left corner of the room. "That's the bathroom, come on Cas, almost there, hold on to me while I open the door- there... There, now let's get down on the floor real slow- now you can let it out babe, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Dean's gentle words never stopped, even as Castiel let the contents of his stomach out into the toilet bowl, and the pain in his throat and his belly was so bad he forgot about being embarrassed altogether. As he let out a tiny whimper, Dean pushed his already sweaty hair out of his face then started rubbing his back gently.

"Oh god... I'm so sorry, I didn't think-" He mumbled, but then another wave came over him and he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Shh, don't talk, it's okay, I don't mind," Dean replied, and really, the whole situation was absurd and seemed like a scene from a badly written novel about drunken teenagers. "Not so used to drinking, uh? It's okay, once it's all out you'll feel better. Don't move, stay right there, I'mma get you a glass of water, alright?"

That moment went on and on and on and Castiel felt like it would never stop, but eventually, the spasms in his stomach ceased, and he was able to stand on his own shaky legs again, the pain slowly dissolving. Dean handed him an unused toothbrush as well as some toothpaste that he gladly used, then walked him back to the room, and Castiel gratefully climbed back into the bed. When Dean climbed in as well, this time, Castiel did not hesitate and dived in straight for his arm, huddling against his chest and sighing in response as Dean wrapped him into a tight embrace. He felt too exhausted to think about the situation anymore, the fact that they barely knew each other, the implications, the billion questions that would normally pop up in his head.

"I apologize... I did not mean for tonight to end up like this." He whispered into Dean's neck, and after a short moment of silence, he felt a kiss being pressed to the top of his head. "'T was my first party... and I managed to make a fool of myself..."

"You don't worry about that, Cas, alright? Your first party... Well, I guess I'm lucky to have found you before anyone else could get their hands on you, uh?" Dean said softly. "I'm- I... Damn, I mean... I'm really glad that happened. Like, really," Dean whispered, and when Cas eventually opened his eyes, he noticed Dean was looking right into them. "Now... how about we sleep it off and save the talk for tomorrow, uh?"

Dean sounded the slightest bit awkward in a shy kind of way, and Cas found it absolutely endearing. He was too tired to comment on it, though, so he just leaned in to press his mouth to Dean, slowly, and it felt nice and normal already. When he pulled back, he noticed the smile on Dean's lips, and kissed him again, on the cheek this time.

"'Sounds good." He mumbled sleepily before resting his head down against Dean's shoulder. "Good night Dean."

He was already falling back asleep when he caught a faint "'Night Cas" being whispered into his ear. The next second, he was already out.


End file.
